07 Stycznia 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Na szczytach władzy (10) - serial komediowy, USA 1992 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 3) (26) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997 10.55 Domosfera - magazyn 11.10 Sześcioraczki - dobry interes! (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Wielkie sprzątanie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (291) - telenowela, Polska 1999 13.10 Rodowody - Polskie stada i stadniny koni: Nowa Wioska - felieton 13.40 Interklasa: Aleksandrów - interklasa w gimnazjum 13.50 Mam sprawę 13.55 Maciek, rower i ekonomia - serial edukacyjny 14.10 Mam sprawę 14.15 Historie sekretne 14.30 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio Sport: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Sydney 2000 w siatkówce mężczyzn 16.50 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1029) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Wyrzeczenie - przypowiastka satyryczna 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesy - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Łamigłówka (Missing Pieces) - komedia, W. Bryt. 1991, 21.45 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.50 Od A do Z: Cyrk - program artystyczny. 22.15 Kulisy Cyrku 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 Nocne rozmowy - magazyn publicystyczny 0.10 Studio Sport: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Sydney 2000 w siatkówce mężczyzn 0.35 Pierwszy stopień (First Degree) - thriller, USA 1994 2.05 Klan (289,290,291) - telenowela, Polska 1999 3.15 Czas przeszły (Past Tense) - thriller, USA 1994 4.45 Mój ślad 4.50 Zakończenie programu 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (39) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 14.55 W labiryncie (58/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (67) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Przygoda z wojskiem: Komandosi - program wojskowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program Włodzimierza Szaranowicza 20.00 Sylwester w Warszawie 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz Real Madryt - Corinthians 23.50 Zaślepienie - melodramat, USA 1.25 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2.55 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Wyspa Noego - serial 7.25 Fizyka na wesoło - serial 7.40 Zegarek Bernarda - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Magazyn kulturalny 9.00 Niezapomniany - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Doktor Ewa - serial 11.15 Europejskie Ogrody Zoologiczne - serial dok. 11.30 Od Platona do Newtona 11.50 Harmonijka ustna i blues 12.00 Edukacja nowego wieku 12.25 Podróże Obieżystopki 12.50 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - cykl dok. 13.05 Ja, ty, my - Małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 Telezakupy 14.00 U siebie 14.30 Krople miłości - serial 15.00 Drynda 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie 19.30 Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial 20.00 Niezapomniany - serial 21.00 Magazyn tenisowy 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości - serial 22.30 Kalosze szczęścia - komedia 24.00 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą - serial (kod.) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Projekt Geeker - serial anim. 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial anim. 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade - serial 9.00 Karolina w mieście - serial 9.30 Paloma - telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria - telenowela 11.30 13 posterunek (39): Cudotwórcy - serial 12.00 Nikita - serial 13.00 Miodowe lata (40): Pieśń strudzonego renifera - serial 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne 14.30 Talent za talent 15.00 Projekt Geeker - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana - serial 16.45 Alvaro - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma - telenowela 20.00 13 posterunek (39): Cudotwórcy - serial 20.35 Świat według Kiepskich (15): Wal magistra - serial 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.05 Styczniowy człowiek - komedia krym. USA (1989) 22.45 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Różowa landrynka 23.55 Super Express TV 0.10 Czarny kot - thriller Hongkong (1991) 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.45 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Walter Melon - serial anim. 8.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial ' anim. 9.00 Kamila - serial 9.50 Maria - telenowela 10.40 Anna - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina - serial 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 13.25 Multikino 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.25 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Walter Melon - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pelna chata - serial 16.45 Pepsi Chart - program muzyczny 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina - serial 20.30 Milionerzy 21.20 Niebezpieczna prędkość - film sens. USA (1995) 23.10 Szkoła kadetów - film sens. USA (1981) 1.25 Pragnienia niewinności - film ęrot. (1997) 3.00 Granie na zawołanie 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Perła - telenowela 7.10 Sunset Beach - serial 7.55 Z ust do ust - serial 8.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.05 Moje drugie ja - serial 9.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.20 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.10 MANTIS - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Zostawić Las Vegas - dramat USA (1995) 22.00 Medicopter 117 - serial 22.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia i prognoza pogody 23.10 Sexplozja 23.25 Sprawa dla mordercy - film sens. USA (1993) 1.05 Amerykański horror - serial 1.50 Klaun - serial 2.35 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial 3.20 Zostawić Las Vegas - dramat USA 5.35 Lano i Woodley - serial left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Polska - Świat 2000: prof. Jerzy Prokopiuk - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (139): Prezent - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.25 Mój ślad: Zbigniew Brzeziński 09.30 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.55 Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu - film obyczajowy, Polska 1992, reż. Stanisław Jędryka, wyk. Małgorzata Pieczyńska, J. Stach, Jan Frycz, A. Frankowska (58 min) 10.50 Tygodnik Polityczny Jedynki (powt.) 11.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Zagadka śmierci prezydenta Kennedy'ego - program publicystyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (139): Prezent - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 13.55 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.05 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki (powt.) 14.30 Stąd do Edenu (2) - reportaż Andrzeja Baworowskiego (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Na haczyku: Okoń (2) - magazyn wędkarski 15.25 Fotografia według... - reportaż Maryli Rewieńskiej 15.50 Akademia wiersza: Deszcze - wiersz Krzysztofa Kamila Baczńskiego 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Elektryczny Kiler - koncert zespołu Elektryczne Gitary 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Teleprzygoda - program dla młodzieży 17.45 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18.05 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 18.35 Mój ślad: Zbigniew Brzeziński 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy (139): Prezent - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.10 Sport z satelity: Turniej przedolimpijski w siatkówce mężczyzn 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.35 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (139): Prezent - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Sport z satelity: Turniej przedolimpijski w siatkówce mężczyzn (powt.) 04.20 Mój ślad: Zbigniew Brzeziński 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę - program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty (powt.) 05.15 Jestem: Zbigniew Kurtycz - program rozrywkowy (powt.) left|thumb|80x80px 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program muzyczny 07.30 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Tajemniczy ogród (9) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (38) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 09.30 Super Stories (5) - serial animowany. Serial dla dzieci zrealizowany w różnych konwencjach, począwszy od realizacji fabularnej z udziałem aktorów, po animację. 10.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (86) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) (powt.) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (4) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (5) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (137) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (137) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (138) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (138) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Mała dama (18) - serial dla dzieci 17.40 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (39) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (5) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Biznes tydzień 20.15 Jednostka 'Delta' (Copernicus Code) (1/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Thorsten Näter, wyk. Diego Wallraff, Stephen Benson, Stefanie Schmid, Peer Jäger (50 min) 21.05 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (1/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, wyk. James Remar, James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham (50 min) 22.00 Przybysz (The Visitor) (1) - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. John Corbett, Steve Railsback, Grand L. Bush, Leon Rippy (50 min) 22.55 Upiory przeszłości (Carolina Skeletons) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1991, reż. John Erman, wyk. Louis Gossett Jr., Bruce Dern, Melissa Leo, Paul Roebling (82 min) 00.25 Bravados (The Bravados) - western, USA 1958, reż. Henry King, wyk. Gregory Peck, Joan Collins, Stephen Boyd, Albert Salmi (94 min) 02.05 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 03.05 Piosenka na życzenie 04.05 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe (Due South) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Hit Mix - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe (Due South) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada/USA 1994, reż. George Bloomfield/Timothy Bond, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano, Beau Starr 17.45 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Aldona Orman, Małgorzata Szeptycka, Joanna Pietrzak, Krzysztof Kuliński (25 min) 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja (My Secret Identity) - serial SF, USA 1988, reż. Don McBrearty, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Zostawić Las Vegas (Leaving Las Vegas) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1995, reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Elisabeth Shue, Julian Sands, Richard Lewis (107 min) 22.00 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Thomas Nikel/Peter Welz, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) 22.55 Dziennik 23.10 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 23.25 Gwiezdna przyszłość - film fabularny 01.05 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 01.35 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Kochankowie sztormowego morza (Swept from the Sea) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Beeban Kidron, wyk. Vincent Perez, Rachel Weisz, Sir Ian McKellen, Kathy Bates (115 min) 10.15 (K) Kaskader - Na tropie bursztynowej komnaty (Cascadeur) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, reż. Hardy Martins, wyk. Regula Grauwiller, Hardy Martins, Heiner Lauterbach (105 min) 12.05 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial animowany 12.35 (K) Pożyczalscy (The Borrowers) - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Peter Hewitt, wyk. John Goodman, Jim Broadbent, Mark Williams, Hugh Lauris (83 min) 14.00 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 3 - serial dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Ponette - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1996, reż. Jacques Doillon, wyk. Victoire Thivisol, Marie Trintignant, Xavier Beauvois, Claire Nebout (93 min) 16.35 (K) Deser: Wizje panamskie - film krótkometrażowy 16.45 (K) Requiem dla Browna (Brown's Requiem) - film kryminalny, USA 1998, reż. Jason Freeland, wyk. Michael Rooker, Kevin Corrigan, Selma Blair,Tobin Bell (100 min) 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Piłkarskie Oscary - transmisja 21.00 (K) Peacemaker (The Peacemaker) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Mimi Leder, wyk. George Cloney, Nicole Kidman, Marcel Iures, Aleksander Baluyev (119 min) 23.00 (K) Wzajemne uzupełnienie - film erotyczny (90 min) 00.35 (K) Pasja (Passion) - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Peter Duncan, wyk. Barbara Hershey, Richard Roxburg, Claudia Karvan, Emily Wood (98 min) 02.15 (K) Ryzykant (Last American Hero) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Lamont Johnson, wyk. Jeff Bridges, Valerie Perrine, Ned Beatty (91 min) 03.50 (K) Trudno być playboyem (How to Be a Player) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. Lionel C. Martin, wyk. Bill Bellamy, Natalie Desselle (90 min) 05.20 (K) Pocałunek śmierci (Kiss of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1947, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. Victor Mature, Brian Donlevy, Richard Widmark, Karl Malden (98 min) left|thumb|80x80px 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 07.45 (WP) Zegarek Bernarda - serial dla dzieci 08.00 Pogoda dla narciarzy 08.05 Kraj za miastem - magazyn rolniczy 08.30 (WP) Relacje - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Doktor Ewa (7/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1971, reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Ewa Wiśniewska, Jolanta Lothe, Ewa Berger-Jankowska, Franciszek Pieczka 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Od Platona do Newtona 11.50 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.00 (WP) Edukacja nowego wieku - felieton 12.25 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 12.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.05 (WP) Ja, ty, my - małżeństwo, rodzina 13.30 (WP) Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Trzy po trzy - teleturniej 16.00 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.15 Trochę kultury, proszę... - program Jacka Grzelaka 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków - serial dla dzieci 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień 17.30 Studio pod bukiem - program redakcji opolskiej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Telemikser 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.00 (WP) Magazyn tenisowy 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Kalosze szczęścia - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Antoni Bohdziewicz, wyk. Maria Gella, Teofila Koronkiewicz, Tadeusz Fijewski, Zygmunt Zintel (90 min) 00.05 Zakończenie programu